Love Is War
by L9A1-Mortar
Summary: "Aku tahu kau seorang yandere,aku juga tahu kau seorang Elite yang terkenal itu,dan aku juga tahu kau orang yang serbaguna.Tapi aku baru tahu kau mencintaiku walau aku tidak peduli!" Bad summary maklum Author baru :v


BAKAuthor : Huaa!Perkenalkan aku Author cukup aneh juga ya? XD ini cerita pertamaku yoroshiku nee :)

Kaito : dasar BAKAuthor -_-

BAKAuthor : Diam lu BAKAito (nodong M1 Garand ditangan kiri dan Desert Eagle ditangan kanan)

Len :Dan aksi saling nodong-menodong kita lihat kedua orang sableng itu,nmending kita langsung aja kita ke TKP!

################################################################################################

"...semoga misimu berhasil,nak!"kata seorang tentara dengan pangkat lebih tinggi dari Kaito."Baik,komandan!"jawab Kaito ,tiba-tiba!...

**'titititititt...titititititt...tititittititit...'**

Suara alarm itu membagunkan Kaito dari mimpinya,Kaito mematikan alarm dan langsung bangun dari tidurnya dan mencuci itu ia langsung melakukan aktivitasnya di pagi hari seperti mencuci pakaian,memasak makanan untuk dirinya sendiri,menjemur pakaian, pagi hari menusuk tulangnya,tetapi ia langsung mandi setelah menjemur mandi ia makan makanan yg telah ia masak sederhana,hanya mie instan.'tak apalah,yang penting masih bisa menyambung hidup'pikir makan,ia lalu mencuci mangkok dan sumpitnya (bagus dicontoh nih!).Ia memakai pakaian barunya dan menyiapkan apa yang harus dibawanya ke sekolah memang sudah terbiasa hidup mandiri dan orang tuanya telah tiada sejak orang tuanya akan diceritakan dichapter khusus "Very Top Secret Of Kaito Shion"

.Setelah siap,Kaito lalu mengunci pintu rumah dan berangkat ke sekolah menggunakan sederhana,pemberian dari pemerintah,dan terletak di atas harus turun dari bukit untuk sampai ke pinggir kota,jaraknya sekitar 2 km,setidaknya sebagian sudah ia sampai di pinggir kota,ia masih melanjutkan perjalananya ke tempat penitipan kendaraan yg terletak dekat sekolah barunya,jaraknya sekitar 2,2 menitip sepedanya Kaito masih berjalan kaki 100 berat perjuanganmu,Kaito!

"whoa..."gumam Kaito Vocaloid High School seperti gedung megah,menurut Kaito :P (untuk refrensi,lihat sekolah Seika High School yang ada di anime "Kaichou wa maid sama!").Kaito langsung mencari ruang kepala -tiba ada orang asing yang menepuk pundaknya.

Len : "Oi,kamu anak baru ya?"

Kaito : "Ya!"

Len : "Namamu siapa?"

Kaito : "Hajimemashite,watashi wa Kaito Shion desu,yoroshiku!"

Len : "Aku(sambil menempelan telapak tangan kanannya ke dada).Hajimemashite,Len Kagamine desu,yoroshiku!Oh ya,kamu dari sekolah mana"

Kaito : "Military Housing High School,Oh ya,Kagamine-san..."

Len : "Cukup panggil aku Len,tanpa emblem-emblem apapun,"

Kaito : "Oh ya, tahu ruangan kepala sekolah?"

Len : "Itu sih aku tahu,ikut saya,"

**SKIP**

Kepsek : "Jadi kamu dari Military Housing High School?"(sambil melihat formulir)

Kaito : "Ya,pak!"

Kepsek : (sambil membuka buku daftar murid)"Kamu masuk di kelas ya,saya antarkan kau ke kelas itu,kau kan anak baru,"

Kaito : "Arigatou,pak!"

**SKIP**

"Perkenalkan dirimu!"kata sensei."Hajimemashite,watashi wa Kaito Shion desu,yoroshiku!Saya dari Military Housing High School"kata Kaito."Wah,keren...Dia pasti anaknya tentara...Bisa gak ya dia jadi pacarku..."Begitulah ribut cewek-cewek dikelas Kaito hanya meperhatikan kepada satu orang perempuan bertubuh kecil."Tolong ,kamu duduklah di sana,disamping perempuan berambut tosca itu!"kata lalu duduk di samping perempuan yang diperhatikan Kaito memperhatikan gadis itu."Apa liat-liat!"bentak gadis itu." ,namaku...","Sudah tahu,"Potong gadis itu."Lalu,siapa namamu?"tanya Kaito."Miku,"jawab orang yang diketahui bernama Miku." dan anak baru,tolong diam,"tegur hanya mendengus kesal.

**SKIP**

Bel istirahat pertama berdentang,gadis-gadis di kelas XI-C langsung mengerubungi Kaito,menanyakan hal yang 'tidak penting' bagi lalu melepaskan diri dari gerombolan dan berlari secepat kilat tak tentu sampai ditempat yang dinamakan "kantin".Kaito lalu mencari tempat duduk dan menemukan Miku yang sedang makan lalu duduk berhadapan dengan -tiba ada pelayan menghampiri Kaito"Pesan apa?"kata pelayan."Air dingin saja"pesan Kaito."Bisakah kau pergi dari sini?"tanya Miku dingin." -ngomong,nama lengkapmu siapa?"tanya Kaito balik."Miku Hatsune,"jawab cewek itu."Perasaan pernah dengar marga itu,rumahmu dima..?","BISAKAH KAU DIAM?!AKU SEDANG MAKAN!"teriak Miku yang sekaligus membuat Kaito dan orang disekitarnya cengo."Baiklah,"jawab Kaito pelan

**SKIP**

Bel istirahat pertama berdentang,hal yang terjadi di kelas XI-C sama seperti istirahat ,ia berlari ke arah atap ia bertemu Len,orang yang pertama ia ketahui di sekolah ini

Kaito : "Oy,Len!"

Len : "Kaito!Kamu masuk kelas mana?"

Kaito : "XI-C,kamu?"

Len : "XI-A,"

Lalu ia ngobrol dengan Len panjang x lebar x tinggi(?).Lalu ia baru mengetahui bahwa Len seorang Hacker Profesional.

SKIP (males ngetik :v)

Kaito tiduran dengan tenang di -tiba ada orang mengetuk pintu lalu bangun dan membuka pintu."Mikuo-san!Kau baru pulang?"Kata Kaito."Yo,"kata adalah teman seperjuangan Kaito waktu Kaito masih menjadi tentara khusus,ia merupakan tentara penembak jitu (lebih tepatnya PENEMBAK RUNDUK!) profesional yang juga mengajari Kaito tentang hal militer ataupun non-militer."Kaito,aku ingin berbicara sesuatu..."

**Miku :15.24**

"Miku!"panggil yang sedang main game online segera ke ruang -san dan Okaa-san mulai membicarakan dan menceramahi Miku dan kakaknya yang sebenarnya bernama Urui Hatsune,temannya Kaito sebenarnya tidak mendengarkan pembicarakan dan pencerahan dari Otou-san dan masalahnya pada bagian pembicaraan paling akhir."...dengan begitu aku akan menyewakanmu seorang pengawal profesional yang direkomendasikan oleh kakakmu, akan menemuinya besok!"kata Otou-san tegas."NANIIIII!..."teriak Miku.

**To Be Continued**

################################################################################################

BAKAuthor : Akhirnya selesai juga,jangan lupa Reviewnya ya untuk ceritaku ini! :)


End file.
